Elevator Kisses
by Jeidprentiss
Summary: "Spence...it's fine...Will won't know..." - *JJ/Spencer*
Today was another day where nothing was happening. Most of the team didn't come on since there was nothing going on in or out of the office. The only ones who did come in were Hotch, JJ and Reid.

JJ was sorting some things that were bugging her since they weren't in the order she would like them in.

Hotch was in his own office doing paperwork and other things like that.

Reid on the other hand was not doing any work. He just sat at his desk and tapped a pencil against a file he should have been reading. Instead he had been thinking a lot. Spencer normally would think about things that needed to be done or think about things that needed to be improved but this time was different. He was thinking about someone that he might have had a crush on her some time now.

Ever since everything that happened with Maeve, he wasn't looking for anyone and he didn't go looking for someone to be with. But, lately someone had been on his mind.

Reid's eyes scanned the room, finding Jennifer in the corner organizing books. He thought it was a bit odd that she was here. She just had another kid but instead of being at home with her family on this day, she was here in the office. This made Reid frown a bit. He would rather have her caring and loving her family instead of being here and sorting things that displeased her.

Minutes passed and Jennifer moved from where she stood to go and find something else to do.

Reid continued to tap the pencil against the file as his mind drifted into thought again.

The hours passed and evening soon rolled around. Hotch had came out of his office with some files.

"Be sure to turn off the lights when you guys are finished," he said before walking out the office and into the elevator.

Jennifer had moved around the room in those hours, other then Reid. He still sat in the same spot. At least he got some sorting done but not as must as he wanted to do.

Ge let out a small sigh and stood up, moving sone files into piles before grabbing his bag. He just needed to go home. He couldn't be in the same room with JJ anymore. His mind couldn't focus.

Reid put his bag over his shoulder before looking over at JJ.

"Are you okay with shutting the lights off?" He asked her.

Jennifer looked over at him with a small smile, "actually I was just about to leave myself. You want a ride?" She asked.

"No, you don't have to, I can walk."

"No! Please, I insist." Her smile grew as she grabbed her bag from her desk and walking over to Spencer.

"Let's go!" She pulled out her car keys and hit the lights, turning them off.

The two of them headed to the elevator. Jennifer pressed the button and they both waited.

Reid felted his heart pounding in his chest. He got so nervous when they were alone. He tried to calm himself down but failed to do so.

"You okay, Spence?" JJ asked him.

Reid snapped out of his thought and looked at JJ. "O-oh, yeah...I'm fine," he smiled a little.

JJ tilted her head a little before smiling brightly at him, "you know Spence, if somethings bugging you you can tell me,"

With that said the elevator dinged and opened, the two of them stepped in. JJ pressed the button to go to the first floor.

Reid just shrugged, "nothing really bothering me,"

"Well it looks like something is," she told him, her eyes profiling him.

Reid could feel his face heat up.

After a few seconds of silence, the blonde spoke again.

"I think Spence has a little crush," she grinned.

Reid's face turned pink and he looked away from her. This is one he cursed having his only friends as profilers.

"Who is it?"

No answer. JJ frowned. Something was giving her the vibe that he like her. But Jennifer knew that it couldn't happen. Not when she was married and had two kids.

But something in JJs chest knew that deep down, she had feelings for him.

She gently took his hand, which caused him to look down at her.

Jennifer stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Reid's eyes widened and he tensed, but soon relaxed, kissing her back.

Jennifer soon pulled away and she had a smile plastered on to her face.

"JJ...you're married...you have kids.." He took a step back.

"Spence...it's fine...Will won't know..." She whispered.

Reid didn't know how to feel about this. Yes he liked her, but this was wrong.

JJ could see that this was putting him on edge. She kissed him again.


End file.
